plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Scientist
Computer Scientist is a Legendary variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has 100 health just like the default Scientist and uses a weapon called the Code Corruptor as his primary weapon. His special ability is that if he gets enough vanquishes, he enters 'Crunch Mode' which raises his movement speed and damage. It is worth noting though, that vanquishes scored while in Crunch Mode will not extend the duration of the mode, meaning it will always last for the same amount of time. He was first revealed in gameplay of the Backyard Battleground. He and the Zoologist were the only unlockable Scientist variants in the beta. Abilities The Computer Scientist has three active abilities and one passive ability exclusive to himself. Crunch Mode Crunch Mode is the Computer Scientist's exclusive passive ability and is also his first ability. Passively, when the Computer Scientist deals damage to plants, a bar will fill up. When this bar fills up, Crunch Mode activates, nearly doubling his speed and greatly increasing his damage while making his view somewhat of an old black and white computer, making it harder to land hits on enemies. Once Crunch Mode is activated, the meter will decay at a steady rate which is not affected by the Computer Scientist's movement, any vanquishes made while in Crunch Mode will not reduce, slow or otherwise affect the meter decay in any way, meaning that Crunch Mode will only last for a certain time period. Zombie Heal Beam Zombie Heal Beam is the Computer Scientists first activatable ability. Similar to Heal Beam it will heal any zombie targeted by it, healing faster the closer the Scientist is to the healed target. Warp Warp is the Computer Scientist's main mobility ability. When activated, the Scientist will teleport a short distance to where it is facing. It can keep two charges at a maximum. Sticky Explody Ball Sticky Explody Ball is the Computer Scientist's last ability. When used, the Scientist will throw a ball that can stick onto surfaces. Upon a presence of a nearby plant, it will explode and deal 50 damage to all plants caught in the explosion. Trivia * The face on the computer on his back might be a reference to the character Jailbot from the swim show Superjail! ** Alternatively, it could be a general reference to emoticons. * When reloading and firing the Computer Scientist's weapon you can hear sound effects from retro 80's games found in arcades. * The first accessory you will get when unlocking the Computer Scientist are called 'Coding Glasses' which is a common stereotype for nerds to have a pair of glasses with tape in between. ** The Arcade Zombie wears a similar pair of glasses. * When the Computer Scientist jumps, you can hear a sound very similar to Mario's jumping sound from the 1985 game Super Mario Bros. * It shoots 1's and 0's from its weapon and also has 1's and 0's emitting from its computer. This is a reference to binary code, in which all information comes in a string of 1's and 0's. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Scientist variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombies Category:Zombie variants